


I lost a friend

by Badinee



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, alex turner - Freeform, and that he’s not dating Louise, let’s pretend Alex still has hair lmaoo, miles kane - Freeform, miles wearing makeup is the best thing, milex - Freeform, title is a song of finneas, what I wish would have happened at this gig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badinee/pseuds/Badinee
Summary: Alex has been hiding his feelings for Miles for 2 years. So when he performs standing next to me with him for the first time since the last TLSP tour, Alex may not be able to control his feelings anymore.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	I lost a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy so this is my first real fic with chapter ans all, since I just wrote one shots before.
> 
> This is basically inspired by all the fanfics I read, music and my imagination :D (and obviously this video : https://youtu.be/ZCSoJETOQh0 )
> 
> The title “I lost a friend” is a song of the singer finneas who’s INCREDIBLE and criminally underrated, this song really inspired me for this
> 
> This is kinda what I dreamt would happened when they performed together in Paris in 2018. This fic is obviously isn’t true and I totally respect Alex’s and Miles’s private life, this is entirely fictional !
> 
> Anyways enjoy I guess :D

** Chapter 1  **

_** #Alex ** _

_ October, 4th 2018 Paris - La cigale _

Miles and Alex haven’t seen each other in more than 3 months. 95 days. The last time they saw each other was when the Monkeys invited Miles to play 505 with them at the TRNSMT festival, since they were all playing this day. Alex couldn’t be happier about it but was also really anxious, because since the last shadow puppets’s tour, they haven’t performed together. 

The performance was amazing and the crowd was on fire. At the end of the song, Miles came close to Alex and whispered in his hear “I missed this” and Alex just smiled to him, knowing that Miles would understand the feeling was mutual. The thing is, he couldn’t speak. 

Performing with Miles on stage again bringed back old memories, nostalgia and hidden feelings. Feelings he tried to deny without success. 

His stomach did something weird when they went backstage, took a break and Miles’s hand naturally placed itself on Alex’s back. How odd this feeling was, feeling Miles close to him again. 

Since this day, Alex avoided him as much as he could, using the monkeys tour as a plea and he succeeded doing it until today, Miles begged him to see him perform in Paris and even perform with him, just one song : standing next to me.“Come on Al’ it’ll be fun !” Miles said to him earlier and Alex couldn’t resist, saying no to Miles is impossible. Plus, everyone knows how special this song is for the both of them, it’s _their_ anthem.

In the end, here he was, watching his best friend’s gig, with an incredibly dynamic crowd and Miles’s energy being phenomenal as usual. Miles has always been perfect on stage, Alex had been lucky to witness it at every Puppets gig but  this was different. Miles alone on stage was literally - and figuratively - _shining_.

_ He really is a star _ though Alex,  a _supernova_ .

These feelings towards his best friend only grew bigger each second he saw him and it was killing him, his heart was aching at the fact that they could never be together, no matter what. First of all he was a guy, and so was Miles. Was Miles even into men ? After all he had always dated girls so the chances that he’s straight were really high. Then, Miles was his fucking best friend, so if they ever dated and it didn’t work, what would happen ? Their friendship was priceless, unique and Alex couldn’t risk it. Especially not for more-than-friends-feelings which are obviously not reciprocated, it would be selfish from Alex.

During the whole time Miles was on stage, Alex was watching him admiringly, trying not to blush everytime his best friend glanced at him with a little smile, just for Alex. After playing a few songs, it was time for him to go on stage 

Miles introduced him “I’d like to welcome onto stage my brother, mister Alex turner”

_Brother_. 

Miles called him his brother. It hurted, it hurted really bad. But what was he supposed to expect ? His brain reminded him that HE was the one who had feeling for miles, not the contrary. 

Alex walked on stage and hesitated just a second before touching Miles, but when he saw Miles open one of his arm for him - his other one glued on his guitar - he gladly squeezed him, but not too much because of the precious object placed between them, Alex was in fact grateful for it, because he didn’t know how he would react if he  really hugged Miles, like they did in the past, before Alex realized that he liked more Miles than he though..

The music began and Miles started singing, along with the whole crowd who knew the song by heart. 

Alex was internally panicking, at the sight of Miles, strumming his guitar, wearing this lovely suit and staring at him with those deep hazel eyes, highliten by all the sparkles of his makeup. 

Alex’s heart skipped so many beats that he though for a moment  _ Am i dead ? _ No he wasn’t. At the contrary he realized that he was alive, more than alive ! Miles’s presence had a magical effect on him. 

The song continued, the crowd still hyped and living the time of their life. Before  the moment came, he pointed at Miles, looked at the crowd and said “he’s incredible, isn’t he ?”

Seconds passed, Alex’s anxiety kept increasing and his heart was ready to explode in his chest. When Alex felt his best friend’s eyes on him, he couldn’t resist but lean in, it was Miles after all. Alex walked up to him, avoiding his gaze and hesitantly put his arm around Miles’s shoulder. He didn’t completely gave in and still sang in his own mic.During the little pause in the song, Alex dared to look at Miles’s eyes, and by the look they exchanged, Alex understood Miles wanted back their old habit. 

This made Alex forget all of his doubts and fears. At this very precise moment, Alex wanted to make the most of it, who knows when they would perform together again ?Alex leaned in, the more they sang, the closer they got. The depth in their eyes was so intense that for a moment, it was just him and Miles. 

Alex forgot the crowd, forgot about everything around him, except Miles.Miles’s eyes were mesmerizing, Alex always knew it, since the first time he met him, every time Miles looked at him, even if the ground could crawl beneath his feet, he wouldn’t care. As long as Miles looked at him, Alex felt invincible. 

The song was coming to an end. Alex knew it, so he did something he never though he would have the courage to do. 

He closed his eyes, and then it happened. 

Alex kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter luv <3 hope you liked it, if yes you can leave a kudos, a comment or come talk to me on tumblr @badinee !
> 
> I would really appreciate any advices you can give me, also English isn’t my first language so it’s kinda hard for me and there must be a lot of mistakes so sorrrry


End file.
